Um desafio para Shaka
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Seiya está tão animado com o início de seu namoro com Saori que decide mostrar aos "alienados" o maravilhoso poder do amor, propondo um desafio para Shaka de Virgem. História escrita para o Coculto.


**Um desafio para Shaka**

* * *

_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Todo o mundo se transformara bem debaixo de seus pés. Seiya saiu do templo de Athena correndo, quase voando por cima das escadas das Doze Casas. Agora sim ele sabia o significado da expressão 'andando nas nuvens'. Bastava uma horinha para ficar daquele jeito – uma hora com sua namorada: Saori. Até o final de Hades, ele nunca considerara aquela possibilidade; mas o carinho, a dedicação e os anos de convívio fizeram acender um fogo que se transformou em incêndio. E ele queria que o fogo durasse para sempre.

Tudo estava perfeito: os cavaleiros de ouro foram ressuscitados, seus amigos estavam muito bem e o planeta tinha dois séculos de paz pela frente até a próxima Guerra Santa. E, além disso, a primavera estava no ar! Quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro tinham alguma namorada! Ou namorado, no caso de alguns. Afrodite estava colhendo flores para o seu amado. Seiya perguntou-se se eram venenosas, mas torceu para que não fossem. Camus e Milo tinham saído para algum lugar. Aioros estava ocupado, pensando na melhor forma de se reaproximar de um antigo amor. Shura parecia ter alguém em mente também.

Seiya passou correndo pelas casas dos aliados, distraído e contente. Até que sentiu um cosmos sereno, calmo, até... frio. Muito frio. Mas por que haveria de existir uma energia tão fria quando ele estava imerso num incêndio? Seiya parou e desceu das nuvens. Alguém estava numa situação completamente oposta.

Lá estava ele... Sentado feito uma rocha sobre uma flor de Lótus: o famoso Shaka de Virgem. Seiya aproximou-se, decidido a trazê-lo de volta ao mundo dos mortais. Achou estranho: aquele cavaleiro passava todos os dias ali, meditando, isolado em seu mundinho. Sequer participava das reuniões com os outros cavaleiros de ouro... nem parecia humano! Ora, cavaleiros deviam ser os mais humanos da face da Terra. Seiya achava que um incêndio só era tal se se espalhasse para outros lugares. Tomou impulso para dar um tapa nas costas do cavaleiro, mas foi detido por uma barreira cósmica.

"Não se aproxime", avisou Shaka. "Estou ocupado. Vá logo embora, Seiya."

"Tsc, você é um péssimo mentiroso, Shaka", respondeu Seiya, cruzando os braços. "Fica aqui sem fazer nada o dia inteiro e ainda diz que está ocupado."

"Eu estou ocupado. Meditando."

"Esse é o seu problema! Meditando! Meditando! Você não vive não?!"

"Cada um vive de determinada maneira. Certas pessoas preferem viver saltitando pelas Doze Casas, feito macacos descontrolados."

"Ei! Eu vim aqui conversar com você na amizade, e você me responde com ofensas! Shaka! Essa é uma conversa séria!"

"Eu não me lembro de considerá-lo 'meu amigo'... Nem de ter pedido para ser interrompido. Sua agitação é ruim para esta casa de Virgem."

"Oh, por favor! Uma vez na sua vida você poderia agir como um cara normal!"

"Você quer que eu abra os meus olhos?"

"Não! Não é disso que eu estou falando! Estou falando de paixão, Shaka! De amor!"

"Que eu saiba, amor e paixão são coisas bem diferentes."

"Ora, não ligue para detalhes. Você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém, Shaka?"

"Desde pequeno, eu tenho conversado com Buda. Através de seus ensinamentos, eu aprendi que sentimentos como paixão e amor fazem com que nós nos apeguemos a coisas mundanas. Eu, Shaka de Virgem, estou muito acima disso. Você deve entender que o ciclo da vida é uma prisão, onde os homens vivem inúmeros sentimentos que desestabilizam seus coraç... você está me escutando, Seiya?"

"Hein? Não, eu parei lá pela segunda frase. Olha, Shaka, um dia todos vamos morrer, então vamos aproveitar, ok? Eu aposto que sei mais sobre a vida do que você!"

"Como ousa dizer isso para mim?"

"Mas é verdade! Você fica aí o dia inteiro, sentado... Eu proponho um desafio! Provarei que sei mais da vida do que você! Duvido que ganhe, porque eu conheço o amor e você não!"

"Heh", riu Shaka. "Ridículo. Você é como um macaco na mão de Buda. Como poderia saber mais sobre a vida do que eu?"

"É porque eu estou amando, e você não! Só quem ama é que sabe da vida!"

"E como você pretende provar tamanha inverdade para mim?"

"Fazendo você se apaixonar, é lógico!"

Shaka riu e desfez sua posição de meditação.

"Eu não escutava tanta besteira desde que saí com os outros cavaleiros de ouro para irmos a um bar... Muito bem. Deixarei que você tente contra o meu espírito, Seiya."

"Ei, ei, ei... Vamos com calma aí! Eu não sou gay! E... eu não sabia que você pensava assim a meu respeito, Shaka..."

"Não diga tolices! Eu quis dizer que aceito o seu desafio idiota!"

"Ah... É isso aí! Então tira o traseiro daí e vamos caçar a sua alma gêmea, Shaka!"

Shaka suspirou. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.

"Lição número um", disse Seiya, já indo para a saída da casa. "Vestir roupas de gente e ir para um bar fora do Santuário!"

Definitivamente... não era uma boa ideia. 

* * *

Depois de garantir que Shaka vestisse roupas consideradas 'de gente normal', Seiya decidiu arrastar o cavaleiro para o lugar onde haveria o maior número de mulheres fáceis. Ora, não importava que tipo de mulher Shaka pegasse; contanto que ele descobrisse o milagre do amor. Shaka, no entanto, parou na porta do bar.

"Seiya, você está tentando arranjar uma prostituta para mim?"

"Bem, é que você é nível iniciante. Precisa começar pelo mais fácil."

"Isso jamais seria aprovado por Buda! Não é porque estou de olhos fechados que eu não sei o que acontece à minha volt..."

"Ei! Esse aí não é o Shaka? E o pirralho pentelho!"

"Máscara da Morte?", reconheceu Shaka. "O que faz aqui?"

"Ora, o quê... Eu é que pergunto! Eu venho sempre aqui! Agora, o que um monge lunático vem fazer aqui é que é um mistério. Ou será que você... Está a fim de pegar umas? Rá! Aposto que é isso!"

"Não! Foi esse cavaleiro de bronze idiota que me arrastou até aqui! Não! Eu me recuso a ficar aqui. Vou procurar outro lugar... um lugar decente."

"Onde? Um templo?", respondeu Máscara, antes de soltar uma ruidosa gargalhada. "Vai, Virgem, vai! Você vai ser virgem até os fins dos tempos, Shaka!"

Shaka cerrou os punhos, mas logo relaxou as mãos. Não. Ele tinha de permanecer calmo. Sentimentos como a raiva só levavam os homens à autodestruição. Ele tinha de manter-se calmo.

"Seiya, eu quero que você escolha alguém que pode ser compatível comigo. É mais fácil que ficar caçando pessoas aleatórias."

"Tá... Hum... mas quem pode ser compatível com você...? Alguém em mente?"

"Não."

"Buda podia ser uma mulher, não?"

"Se disser outra blasfêmia, eu abro os meus olhos."

"Tá, foi mal! Então... Já sei! A Shina! Ela tem estado louca da vida comigo desde que comecei a namorar a Saori, então..."

"Algo me diz que você está tentando se aproveitar da situação, Seiya."

"Você adivinhou? Você é muito esperto, Shaka!"

"Não precisa me elogiar por isso. Era óbvio. Mas tudo bem. Eu farei este favor para você."

"Ótimo! Vamos até a casa dela!" 

* * *

Seiya sorriu amarelo para Shina, com olho roxo depois do soco de boas-vindas da amazona. Depois de ter o coração partido, Shina tentava esquecer o cavaleiro, distanciando-se dele e retornando à postura agressiva como na época em que eram inimigos. Contudo, acabara concordando em ir até aquele bar. Ela suspirou e olhou para o Shaka.

"Você resolveu usar o Shaka agora, Seiya. Por que simplesmente não esquece e me deixa em paz? Eu estou tentando te esquecer, se não se importa."

"Mas é por isso que eu vim! Shaka tem a perfeita chance para provar que sabe mais sobre a vida do que eu, e você tem a perfeita chance para recomeçar! Vocês formariam um lindo casal!"

"Eu mal posso esperar para esse fogo desaparecer", resmungou Shina.

"Ah, não leve a mal. Vou deixá-los a sós. Vou até lá no balcão beber. Conversem à vontade!" "Idiota...", resmungou Shina, em voz baixa.

"Idiota... Não tenho dúvida disso", respondeu Shaka.

"Ele te arrastou em mais uma besteira, não é? Vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu não tenho nada a ver com você, Shaka. Vamos apenas fingir que estamos apaixonados e depois nos separamos. Assim ele fica satisfeito, e nós dois nos livramos dele."

"Isso não será suficiente... O desafio era o Seiya provar que sabe mais da vida do que eu. Segundo ele, fazendo com que eu me apaixonasse e reconhecesse a superioridade da paixão. Mas eu farei com que ele se arrependa. Meu conhecimento não aumentará, mesmo que eu me apaixone por você. É isso que provarei."

"Ah é? E como você pretende fazer isso? Nem pode me olhar nos olhos."

"Mesmo se eu abrisse os olhos, não poderia fazer isso."

"Bem lembrado. Isso é a prova da distância entre nós. Vamos, Shaka, você sabe que ele só fez isso para se divertir. Ninguém sabe mais sobre a vida do que você."

"Não. Eu devo eliminar quaisquer dúvidas disso. Você irá cair de joelhos na minha frente."

Shina soltou um longo suspiro e chamou o garçom.

"Me dê a bebida mais forte que tiver aí."

"Isso não é bom", discordou Shaka. "Preciso que você esteja bem quando for se apaixonar por mim. E como pretende beber com essa máscara?"

"Eu uso um canudo."

"Sabe, não deveria fazer isso. O álcool faz com que a nossa mente perca o foco, impossibilitando a meditação e o desenvolvimento espiritual."

"Sei...", respondeu Shina, sem prestar muita atenção, enquanto misturava uma bebida que nem sabia o que era.

"Eu estou falando sério."

Shina sugou todo o líquido em poucos segundos e levantou-se da mesa.

"Já pretende ir?"

"Não. Antes farei isto."

Ajoelhando-se, ela declamou para o bar inteiro:

"Shaka de Virgem! Você é muito melhor do que aquele idiota do Seiya! Não gostaria de casar comigo?"

Seiya levantou-se, radiante.

"Isso é incrível, Shaka! Como conseguiu conquistar a Shina tão fácil? Agora você entende o que eu quero dizer com..."

"Não, eu não entendo. Não posso aceitar declaração tão falsa assim. Seiya, vamos sair daqui! Eu vou provar para você que eu sei mais sobre a vida do que você."

"Mas essa não valeu?"

"Não."

"Tsc", reclamou Shina. "E eu fiz isso só para livrar a sua cara, Shaka... Bem, acho que eu estava enganada sobre você. Não é assim tão sábio quanto dizem."

"Minha cara amazona... Sabedoria não se conquista com falsidade. Agradeço a sua ajuda, mas prefiro tentar outra coisa."

"Por que não tenta com uma serva então? Para alguém que busca a simplicidade, pessoas simples devem procurar. Amazonas têm um temperamento mais forte."

"Hum... essa é uma boa dica. Há uma serva que veio para o Santuário pouco tempo depois da Guerra Santa. Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, e acho que ela aceitaria um encontro."

"É perfeito!", aprovou Seiya. "Ah, já estou vendo o incêndio espalhar-se pelo coração de Shaka para com essa serva! Então me diga, Shaka! Quem será a felizarda?"

"Se não me engano... o nome dela é... Seika."

Seiya desfez o sorriso na hora. Shaka sorriu-lhe. Era exatamente a reação desejada. 

* * *

Shaka resolveu levar Seika para um jardim dentro do Santuário, e Seiya foi junto, mais por ciúmes do que por qualquer outra coisa. Começava a achar a ideia não mais divertida. Por que Seika? Com tantos servos espalhados pelo Santuário, tinha de ser justamente a sua irmã? E se o fogo se acendesse dentro de Shaka? E se ele quisesse levar a sua irmã para a cama?

"Pode explicar essas quatro verdades, Shaka?", pediu Seika, de braços dados com o cavaleiro.

"Pois não... A primeira verdade é a lei da efemeridade. Todas as coisas deste mundo morrem. Os humanos, as plantas, os planetas... Todos sabermos dessas coisas, mas às vezes temos a impressão de estarmos sobre um terreno permanente. Nós sofremos na vida porque nos apegamos a coisas. Se temos dinheiro, sofremos porque tememos a perda dele. Se temos alguém muito querido, sofremos porque tememos perdê-lo. Essa é a primeira verdade."

"Isso é tão interessante! Eu sempre quis entender melhor, mas ninguém sabia me responder direito."

"Está interessada? Se quiser, é bem-vinda em minha casa para conhecer mais sobre a minha filosofia."

"Eu adoraria! Mas não vai ser um incômodo?"

"Não vai ser incômodo algum. Transmitir o conhecimento adquirido também faz parte de minha religião. Enquanto isso... podemos tomar um chá que eu trouxe da Índia na minha última ida para lá. Já contei que sou indiano?"

Seiya não podia acreditar. Shaka estava se saindo muito bem com uma garota – com sua irmã! Não era para ser com ela! Por que ela? E se eles começassem um relacionamento, como ficaria? Shaka iria levá-la para a cama e... não! Não com a sua irmã!

"Eu... Eu também quero ir!"

Shaka e Seika voltaram-se para ele, surpresos.

"Por que você estaria interessado, Seiya?", perguntou Shaka. "Você estava com a cabeça nas nuvens quando tentei te explicar."

"É que... que... a explicação de agora foi tão boa que eu me interessei! É isso!"

Por um instante, Seiya achou que Shaka sorriu. Não foi um sorriso gentil e calmo como sempre. Parecia... maligno. Mas aquilo só podia ser impressão, não?

"Muito bem, se é assim...", disse o cavaleiro de ouro, "eu vou aproveitar e chamar a deusa Athena para participar conosco."

"A Saori? Por quê?"

"Uma vez a deusa me disse que se interessava muito pelos meus ensinamentos. Já que você vai participar, poderíamos montar um grupo de estudos e incluir a sua namorada também."

"Mas... por que a Saori?!"

"E por que não? Ora, Seiya, não precisa ficar com tanto receio... O que tem de mal em chamar essas adoráveis donzelas para o meu templo? E é a oportunidade perfeita para que eu ensine a você... Para que eu prove que sei muito mais sobre a vida e o amor do que você..."

Mais sobre a vida... e o amor?! Seiya percebeu enfim qual era a grande manobra de Shaka. Notou a mão do cavaleiro de Virgem tocar nas costas de Seika e escorregar para baixo. Desesperado, correu até ele e segurou-lhe o braço, com força.

"Não! Você já provou! Por favor, Shaka!"

"Hum... Alguém parece disposto a me escutar enfim."

"Do que vocês dois estão falando?", perguntou Seika.

"Nada não, querida", respondeu Shaka. Mas eu acabei de lembrar que tenho um compromisso muito importante. Podemos deixar nossa conversa para depois?"

"Bem... Isso é estranho, mas já que é assim..."

"Perdoe-me faremos outro dia. Agora, com licença, eu preciso retornar para as Doze Casas."

"Está bem, Shaka. Até mais!" 

* * *

"Está pronto para me ouvir, Seiya? Se dormir de novo, já sabe o que acontecerá."

Seiya preparou a garrafa com dois litros de café e sorriu amarelo.

"Pronto... Mas não acha que você já falou o bastante, Shaka? Daqui a pouco terei o suficiente para escrever uma tese sobre budismo."

"Ah... Prefere que eu monte o grupo de estudos com a sua namorada e a sua irmã? É claro que você não poderia comparecer na maioria das vezes... mas não se preocupe... eu vou cuidar muito bem das suas meninas..."

"Não! Tudo menos isso!"

"Muito bem", respondeu o cavaleiro, satisfeito. "Hoje nós vamos estudar todos os comentários feitos sobre o sutra de Lótus..."

Enquanto ouvia o eterno sermão de Shaka, Seiya amaldiçoava-se e jurava que nunca mais desafiaria o cavaleiro de Virgem para qualquer coisa. Só esperava que o cavaleiro mantivesse a palavra e ficasse longe das garotas que amava... 

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
